


The Last Enemy That Shall be Destroyed is Death

by Lilyevanspotter30160



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark times are coming, F/M, Friendship, From Sixth year until that fateful Halloween night, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyevanspotter30160/pseuds/Lilyevanspotter30160
Summary: Marauder Era. Follow Lily, and the Marauders throughout her last two years at Hogwarts. Lily will be narrating part of the story and the other part will be told in the third person. Starts from May of their Sixth Year at Hogwarts and continues until that fateful Halloween night in 1981. This is a darker take on the Marauders Era and influenced heavily by WWII themes.





	The Last Enemy That Shall be Destroyed is Death

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story ever! Please let me know what you think. I am also looking for a beta, so any assistance will be appreciated. Enjoy! Looking forward to hearing back from you.

_Dear Diary,_

_Classes are good as usual. Since exams are almost upon us and the weather has finally started to improve, of course, the professors start to crack down on homework. I feel as if they just continue to burden us Sixth Years with homework. The homework load has even forced the Marauders to work. It is still a sight to see when Sirius Black opens a textbook to do work. The first time I saw him do that I thought I was dreaming._

_I cannot still get over the fact that I am on friendlier terms with the Marauders. If my third-year self-saw me now, I don’t think she would recognize me. Ever since the boys came back from summer hols they have become more mature. I think they grew up, and it is partly due to the dangerous times. The Wizarding world is becoming more dangerous for me, Mary and others like us. The Dark Wizard (Lord Voldemort) is starting to gain more power. He has twisted ideals about blood status and how purebloods should be the only true users of a wand. This is reminding me of what I learned in history class when I was younger. It’s starting to look like when Adolf Hitler came to power in Germany in the thirties._

_The five of us girls are in the library right now trying to accomplish some homework. As you can tell, I am not doing mine and am instead writing in here. Dorcas has her head shoved in a book, Mary is writing one of the numerous essays we have, Alice is jotting down notes, and Marlene is staring out the window as she twirls her quill absentmindedly._

_Well, since no one is paying attention to me, I can confess to you, diary. I know you won’t say anything to anyone. I think I may have a crush on James Potter. There. I’ve said it; it’s there in ink. While the Marauders as a whole have changed since last year, I have taken a special notice of James’ transformation. He and I have gotten a lot closer over this past year. We actually talk to each other. I take notice of James more so now. I can feel when he is near me or when he enters a room. Whenever James talks to me, I always lean closer to hear, and I always pay attention to what he says. I feel as if I smile more in his presence. His messy, black hair is adorable and it amuses me when James messes it up even more. I think that when he looks at me with his hazel eyes that he can see into my soul. His laughter always warms me up. Oh, Merlin, I sound so silly. Diary, don’t think badly of me. I’ve just come to realize this myself. I don’t think I have a crush on James—I know I do._

_Oh, how things have changed. The girl who used to call him all sorts of foul names, telling him off for hexing in the hall. Yelling at him for the stupid pranks he pulled. Being angry at him for the way he treated people, mainly Severus. I swore I would never fall for James’ childish behavior, and yet I have. Yes, James and the other Marauders still pull pranks, but they are harmless and the goal is to punch a hole in the dark clouds surrounding the school. Yes, James is still somewhat immature, but what seventeen year old isn’t? he’s still in school and still growing up. But do you know what? It doesn’t matter. Because without those qualities, he wouldn’t be James. Oh, lord, how long will it take the girls to work out that I like him? Probably not long, if Marlene has anything to do with it._   
_~Lily_

*

“Lily, I know that face. Stop writing in that stupid diary of yours about James and how much he still gets on your nerves,” Marlene huffed in annoyance. “You know he hasn’t been that bad this year. You even admitted to us that he’s grown up a bit,” she said over her Charms book.

 

“Shove it, McKinnon.” Lily blushed as she shoved her diary into her school bag.

“Oh, I hit a nerve did I, Evans?” Marlene snorted. “Must be annoyed, since she is using my surname. What do you think of the situation, Alice? Dorky, Mare, you have a say? I think our dear Lily Evans has a crush on the one and only James Potter.” Marlene wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, saying the last in a sing-song tone that she knew Lily hated.

Dorcas frowned and opened her mouth at the hated nickname but kept quiet with a deadly glare from Marlene.

“McKinnon, if you want to live I would shut that oversized mouth of yours right now.” Lily’s emerald eyes narrowed and more than one of her friends winced at the tone of her voice.

 

“I knew it,” Marlene scoffed. “The minute James stopped asking you out, would be when you decide to like him. Nice one Lils.” Marlene smirked, sing-songing once more.

“I don’t Marls, I.. James..no,” Lily said as she played with her hands in her lap, looking down the whole time, only looking up once she finished. Marlene narrowed her eyes, “I guess…I don’t know…Oh for Merlin’s sake stop. Fine,” Lily’s face grew redder as she continued on. “Are you happy? Yes, I guess I sort of fancy James,” Lily stuttered out, blushing profusely before burying her head in her arms as a sign of defeat.

“It’s okay to admit you fancy James, Lily. He is very fit. He’s changed and grown up a bit this year. He’s being friendlier towards you. And you should know by now that he’s not after you just for the chase.” Mary patted Lily’s back gently, receiving a smile and a muttered thanks from the redhead.

“You know, you and James would be the cutest couple ever, right? The two most brill students united. I say give him a chance. He has changed for you. Even if you don’t want to admit it, he ‘deflated his head’ as you would say. He has done this all for you. Frank tells me he is really trying to get you to see the real James.” Alice grinned.

“About damn time you admitted it. This is super. Now all ten of us can go to Hogsmeade together for the last visit of the year.” Marlene smirked. “On another note, can we get back to this bloody charms essay we were working on before? Lily, I don’t fucking understand this concept and since you are the best at this table, I need you to explain it. Ruddy hurry up, woman, I have Quidditch practice in an hour and I need to eat too. If I’m late James will make me do extra laps around the pitch, and then I will have to study the fucking Quidditch plays, which of course he will quiz me on. Bloody tyrant he is.”

“Marls, you have the most awful mouth in the world. Merlin’s beard, I think you can even make Black blush with that mouth,” Lily teased with a laugh, rolling her eyes as she moved across to help her friend. “Yes, let’s stop talking about me and start on the essay. It’s easy Marls, what don’t you get?”

*

 

After dinner, the five girls parted ways. Marlene went to the pitch for practice, and the other four walked back to the common room to finish up the last minute bits of homework that were due the next morning.

When they entered the common room, it was mostly empty since most students were either at the library or outside enjoying the last bits of sun. Lily spotted Remus and Peter at the desks, huddled over a pile of parchments. It looked like Remus was trying to explain an essay to Peter. She walked over to them, peering over Peter’s shoulder.

“Having trouble with the Charms essay, Peter?” she asked. “Do you want me to help? Remus looks like he is going to pull his hair out.”

 

“Thanks, Lily. go ahead and help him. I need to finish up my Potions essay anyway.” Remus tried to smooth down his hair. “Could I pick your brain later if I need some help?” Remus smiled.

“Peter, what part of the charm don’t you understand?” Lily sat down next to Peter, and for the next hour, she helped explain the charm its uses and, even gave helpful hints for the essay.

“Thanks so much for the help, Lily. I really appreciate it. Moony and Prongs have been trying to explain it all day, but how you explained it, did it. Thanks.” Peter sighed in relief as they finished and smiled up at her.

As Lily got up from her seat, the portrait hole opened with a bang. Sirius Black strolled in with both Marlene and James behind him, all three sweaty and still in their practice jerseys.

“Oi, Lilyflower, I haven’t seen you all day. Did you miss me, babe?” he shouted and nearing Lily threw an arm around her shoulder.

 

“I missed you so much, Black, that it hurts to look at you now. You are breaking my heart and eyes with your face,” Lily scoffed as she shoved his arm off of her.

 

“Really, Red, you had to go there? That is so low. Prongs, did ya hear that? This here girl insulted my good looks.” Sirius waggled his eyebrows, giving Lily his ‘seductive look’.

 

“Padfoot, you walked right into that one. Sorry, I’m not going to back you up on this.” James snorted as Sirius fell to the floor dramatically.

“You wound me, Evans. I am in so much pain I will never me able to get up. Ya, hear me, Tiger-Lily. You practically killed me,” Sirius whined.

“Cut the dramatics, you prat.” Lily rolled her eyes. “Get up now or I will force you to with one of my wonderful hexes. What is with the millions of nicknames for me? My actual name is shorter than most of them.”

“Bloody women. All they want is either a quick shag or to kill me. What did I ever do to them?” Sirius scowled as he jumped up, shaking his head at her smirk and blatant ‘know-it-all’ look. He pointed at her. “Don’t even answer that, Evans. And I was going to be nice and offer you something.” Sirius waved his hands in an angry fashion. “But no, since you have wounded me, none for you.” Sirius winced as James’ elbow hit his ribs. “Alright Prongs, no need to get touchy.” Sirius threw his arms up in defeat. “I guess you can still have some of the special treat I brought for everyone because Prongs here believes you did no wrong.” Glaring at James, he said, “James you ruin everything.”

With a determined squint and a wave of his wand, ten bottles of Butterbeer appeared in front of Sirius, who grinned and took a sip from the nearest.

“Oi. Everyone, clear out of the common room unless you’re a Sixth Year,” Sirius yelled out. “Moony, get your arse down here. Frankie-poo, that means you too! Hurry up you lazy slugs.”

Remus walked down from the boy's dormitory followed closely by Frank.

“You know, Padfoot, I could write you up for misbehaving due to kicking everyone out of the common room.” Remus shook his head in mock disgust.

“And I thought your fellow marauders had fully corrupted you to ignore their antics. Well-done Remus.” Lily laughed. “Glad you finely have a backbone, but I wish you wouldn’t write Black up tonight. I want to enjoy my free Butterbeer. I suppose you snuck into the kitchens again to steal this.”

“Oh please, the house-elves practically give it away,” Sirius scoffed.

“Yeah, so you would leave them be. I don’t understand how you can still fly on your broomstick, given how much you eat. Where does all the food go? Merlin’s beard, you are an empty pit,” Lily teased.

After the ten Gryffindors received their Butterbeer, they sat around the fire in various armchairs and couches. Lily ended up on the small loveseat with James, surprising herself but none of their friends. They’d all been talking to each other for a short while when Lily heard a tapping from the window. She stood up and opened it, letting the owl inside. Knowing that the owl was delivering an emergency message as usual post always came at breakfast, she quickly read the recipients name and paled when she found it addressed to her. She shakily removed the letter from the owl, and the owl flew off. She opened the letter and began to scan it, quivering as she neared the end. A few tears fell as she read her mum’s words, words that made Lily’s world fall apart. As Lily looked up and saw James staring at her, she quickly wiped her tears away.

“Lily, are you alright?” he asked guardedly, seeing how upset she was.

“No. No, I’m not. I-I-have to go.” Lily shook her head, stuffed the letter in her skirt pocket, and headed out of the portrait hole. Hearing someone behind her, Lily looked over her shoulder to see who was following her and sighed in relief when she saw it was James.

*

Lily left Gryffindor Tower and headed out towards the grounds. James continued to walk next to her, not saying a word. He was just there. They finally made it to the beech tree next to the lake, and she sat down and leaned against it, while James plopped down next to her.

“I’m here if you want or need a friend.” He gently took her hand in his own, stroking her skin softly.

“Thanks. I know you wouldn’t pester me to tell you. My mum is sick.” Lily sighed aloud in frustration. “She has a muggle sickness called cancer. She didn’t write more than that, but the doctors haven’t found a cure yet.” Lily took a deep breath, trying to rein in the tears that were straining to fall as she tried to swallow an oncoming wail. “Since there is no cure my mum-” She gasped loudly, trying to hold in her tears. “My mum.” Again she swallowed her wail, blinking away the tears that were threatening to fall ever more so. Finally, after a few minutes, Lily whispered. “She’s going to die.”

“My mum is a Healer at St. Mungo’s. I can owl her and see if she or anyone else there could help,” James said as he wrapped his arms around Lily, pulling her close to him.”

“Really? You would do that for me?” Lily looked up at James with uncertainty in her eyes.

“I would do anything for you.” James squeezed Lily with one arm, while the other went to her face. He gently wiped her tears from her face. His words were so soft she barely heard them. She buried her face into James’ strong chest, hiding her blush, feeling that with him there, maybe, just maybe, the world would be all right.

 

*

_Dear Diary,_

_I’m thankful for the friends I have, even if Marlene can be a bit annoying at times. I guess thanks to her, I have finally admitted to my friends that I fancy James. I am also thankful for the new friends I have made. James has been much better this year. I daresay I can even call Sirius a friend. I know if I ever need someone and the girls are not around, I can always count on a Marauder. If someone told me in_ Third _Year that I would befriend the Marauders and fancy the ringleader, I would have laughed in their face and told them they are crazy. My, how things have changed over the years. And changes in a good way too. Let’s see what the rest of Sixth Year brings. Who knows what could happen._

_Diary, I think this might sound harsh and cold, but I have to put up a front about my mum. Here I get picked on because of my blood status, and I don’t want to add any more fuel to the fire. If my mum’s sickness gets out, I will be called weak and a whole slew of other names. I am so scared that she is going to die when I am here, and I won’t be able to say good-bye. I know it is silly to think that she could get that sick and die before I come home this year. But for next year, I am terrified._   
_~Lily_


End file.
